The Experiment
by HDNftw
Summary: Gaminudstri has delved into another Console War. This time, it's just of greed to get more shares. Neptune, however, being... well, Neptune, is just being a couch potato and gaming. Suddenly, she gets a quest from a suspicious Lastation citizen. What will happen when she accepts that quest? [[ADJOURNED FOR NOW! WILL START WRITING AGAIN SOON]]
1. Chapter 1

**~ Neptune ~**

"Neptune, you have a job to do!" Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune floats down on her tome in front of me. "Come on, this is the fifth week you've gone without doing _anything_! Don't make me take away your pudding!"

"No! Anything _but_ the pudding, Histy! Come on, let me finish up this level and I'll be off, deal?" I grin and glance back at the screen, only to let out a yelp as the boss of the level throws an arm down at my character.

"Fine. I will watch you until you finish the level. After that, no more gaming for the rest of the week, okay?"

Sheesh. Ever since we, meaning my pals, Noire, Vert, Blanc, the lil' sisters and I, had released Histy from the binds, she's become the mom who's always nagging their child to do their chores. Everyone says that I haven't been doing any work, but hey, _I_ feel like _I've_ done as much work that I can to keep Planeptune going.

"Okay, mom! You go ahead and do that. Lemme just get some pudding…" I lick my lips and start to get up from the couch when I'm interrupted by Histy standing… well floating in front of me, blocking my vision of the glorious pudding. "Nooo…. Pudding…!" I groan and slump back down in the couch with a grunt, picking up the controller and dodging another attack from the boss.

"Neptune. Don't get distracted. You're in the red zo-" As soon as she says that, the boss uses an AOE skill and destroys my character.

"Aww, man! Lemme have another go at it, Histy!" I was about to hit the "Continue" button, but Histy turns off the screen.

"No! This is an urgent request from a fellow citizen! You must come quickly!" She crosses her arms over her chest and explains the mission.

"So, apparently, that 'person' is in Lastation." Histy pulls up a screen which held the information about the quest.

"Why didn't Noire take care of that?" I immediately blurt out.

"That's a good point. It sounds suspicious so I would check it out just in case," She says, scrolling down. "Anyway, the person just wants to welcome you to try a new vial. Supposedly it should boost your shares by 200%. I would be careful though, with the Console War active, you never know what could happen to you."

"Thanks, _Mom_. I'll do my best!" I groan with sarcasm, getting a sigh out of Histy.

"You know, you should seriously start taking me more seriously." The Oracle floats across the living room and into the kitchen. Watching as she pulls out a pudding, my eyes light up as she tosses it to me and I catch it, immediately pulling out my handy, dandy spoon from my pocket and dig in.

"Theish ish sho goud! Thish ishn't like da resht ouf da osher brand zat you buy!" I shovel down another bite and Histy nods.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Neptune! I'm glad you noticed, though. It was just because I felt like trying a new brand. Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I love it!" I exclaim, swallowing another bite.

"Come on, now. Finish up that pudding and let's get that quest done! That person has been waiting for a few minutes now. The longer you wait, the less of a chance you have to gain that stat boost!" Histy says as she turns and floats away to her bedroom.

Tossing the cup, which used to hold pudding, away, I jump off of the couch and transform into my HDD form. As I pass by Nepgear's room, I call out to her.

"Nepgear, I'm going to be out completing a quest. I will be back in thirty minutes!" I quickly leave off of the balcony and head over to Lastation's basilicom.

"I'm here!" I exclaim, transforming back into my normal form and land in front of the entrance of the basilicom.

"W-welcome, Neptune." Noire greets me in front and invites me inside.

"Long time no see, Lonely Heart!" As she was about to make a retort, I interrupt her. "Bet you haven't made any _friends_!" I grin as her face immediately flushes red but refuses to retort, making me sigh. "You were supposed to hit me or try and make a really crappy comeback, Noire! It was written in the scripts! C'mon, girl!"

Noire groans. "Whatever! It's not like I _can't_ make friends. I'm just so busy working is all!"

"Says the one who cosplays for a few hours each day," I say under my breath, getting a glare out of the tsundere.

"Sh-shut up! Just follow me and be quiet!" She huffs and I giggle, following her down a hallway and into a room.

"Here is Miss Purple Heart, Gerald," Noire introduces me and I grin, observing the room. _Man, what a sad name for an NPC. Couldn't've chosen a better name, huh?_ The room was pure white with just a metal table with a purple vial on top and two chairs, facing each other.

"Hello, Neptune, CPU of Planeptune," Gerald holds out a hand, which I shake.

"Nice to meetcha too, Gerald! Gotta love that name!" He chuckles and my eye twitches. _NPCs don't know what sarcasm is, do they…_ I sigh and nod towards the vial. "What's supposed to be in this thing?"

"I'll give you a list of ingredients and what it's supposed to do." He pulls up a screen and flicks it so it flips to my side. Quickly skimming over the ingredients, I check to see if what Histy said it was supposed to do was true. Check. Flipping the screen back to Gerald, he closes it and puts his hands together and onto the table.

"So, Neptune." He holds up the vial. "This is a concoction that Kei, the Oracle of Lastation, had made specifically for you! As you have read, it will boost your share gain by 200%."

"Your point?" I say, pressing my chin against the surface of the table to even my eye level with the strange liquid.

"We're just wondering if you'd like to drink it!" He says with a wide smile. A little _too_ wide at that. _Whatever._ I think to myself. _Might as well give it a try._

"Sure. Why not?" I grin and take the vial, chugging it as he watches me with curious eyes.

Suddenly, I hear a crackle. Looking back at Gerald, he has a walkie-talkie in his hands. "Mission Success. Operation: Split was a success."

"Man, who uses those ancient things anymore! We have earpieces that you can wear that'll let you speak telepathically! If you wanna keep some sort of evil scheme hidden from your prey that's _right in front of you_ , you could probably just either talk somewhere else or talk later." He looks at me, his eyes widened. "I'm just giving you some good criminal advice, dude! Peace out! I'm outta here!"

Grinning, I stand up and open the door, stepping out of the room and making my way out to the entrance. As if it were timed, I started to feel nauseous and sleepy.

"Wh...what is… this? I… didn't sign… up for… this…" Were the last words before my consciousness slipped and I fell to the ground with a thud.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Thank you all for checking out this story! I know that I say that this will be about HDD Neptune x OC, but just you wait for the next chapter! I'll try to do my best in writing, but I'm sort of in a writer's bock soooo yeah. If I** ** _do_** **have a chapter ready, I will do my best to post ever Saturday! Stay tuned for the next chapter and have an amazing day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Neptune ~**

Waking up, I find myself lying on the grass. Immediately, I recognize that I'm in my HDD Form. Attempting to change back into my normal, happy self, something blocks me from turning back.

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaim, standing up. Looking around, it looks as if I were in some sort of small city, although _far_ less advanced, technology-wise, than Planeptune or the other nations. "Where am I?"

Wandering around the area where I had woken up, I feel something itch in the collar of my suit. Attempting to itch it, I find a slip of paper and pull it out.

It had Noire's handwriting and it was a decent amount of writing.

To Neptune,

Hey, Neptune! How is the trip so far? Are you liking that new dimension that you've been transfered to? I hope this isn't very rude, but this was an absolutely necessary decision that the three of us, Blanc, Vert and I had agreed upon in order to make a move in the Console War. Now, I'm sure you're wondering, "Is it possible for me to get back into Gamindustri? Of course there is! All you have to do is live in a household for a year. You will receive more letters from us for each checkpoint you complete. So, your first checkpoint will be **:** Find a home to stay at with someone you can trust. Another thing is that when you complete each checkpoint, you will regain something that you have lost. Before I waste anymore time, enjoy your stay here in Earth!

-Lady Blackheart

"So you wanna play _that_ game, eh?" I smirk, folding up the piece of paper and keep it in my hand, since I had nowhere really to put it. Before, I had attempted to open up my inventory, which failed along with summoning my weapons, scrolls, potions and other items.

"So basically I'm thrown into another dimension? Great. But seriously, why would they do that? I mean, I know we're good friends and all, but do they seriously have to do this to me?" I sigh and walk onto the sidewalk, ignoring the gazes from other people as I do so.

"Excuse me!" I knock on a door, which looks like a commoner's house. I start to smile but it quickly fades as a burly man, who then looks at me with a perverted look, comes out.

"What is it, Miss?" He looks at me with a smile, the look on his face still not leaving.

"U-uh… Nevermind! I'm sorry for the intrusion!" I quickly hurry off and hurry to find another house that could possibly let me stay comfortably.

"Are you kidding me!?" I flop down on a bench, which was near the neighborhood that I had gone around _almost_ every house, but none were successful. "Man, I'm kind of hungry. I don't have any money though, so now I'm basically what people would call a 'hobo'. Gee, thanks, Creators! You too, Noire, Vert, Blanc! _Not!_ " I sigh and stand up, glancing at a house that I hadn't visited yet.

"Let's give this one a shot! If not, I'm basically screwed." Standing up, I make my way over to the house.

 **~ Seiji ~**

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late for school!" I shout, sitting up in bed. Glancing at my clock, it was 6:27AM. Sighing, I roll out of bed and slip on my uniform. As I walk out of the door, I glance at my calendar: June 14. _That's right._ I think to myself. _It's the beginning of summer vacation!_ Yesterday was the last day of my sophomore year in Hiromato High.

I'm Seiji Takashi. I have messy, medium-length, brown hair with green eyes. I'm around 5'11, I haven't measured myself ever since last year, and I'm considered one of the smartest guys in the grade. Sure, I may seem pretty intelligent and rich, but in reality, I live a fairly normal life.

I sigh and change back into some day clothes. I make my way into the bathroom and pull out my toothbrush.

Wake up. Brush teeth. Change into uniform. Breakfast. School. Work. Home. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat.

That was my routine.

Rinsing my toothbrush, I spit the remnants out and sigh, looking at myself in the mirror.

 **~ Flashback ~**

" _Hey, Seiji!" My friend, Kaita, shouts at me before the end of the day. "Make sure you get a girlfriend before you come back as a Junior!"_

" _Seriously!? How can I do that? Everyone is intimidated by me, so why should I go for it?" I retort._

" _Come on, just venture out into the_ real _world and find a girlfriend! You can easily get one with your looks!" He grins and before I can say anything, he turns around with a wave and walks away._

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"I can't believe I'm actually believing Kaita. I'm gonna seriously hurt him once I see him again…" I groan to myself and stumble down the stairs. Oh, another thing is that sure, I'm intelligent, but if you're assuming me to be the type of guy who wears glasses, I have 20/10 vision. Yeah. I'm a rarity.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring. _Who could that be?_ Thinking it would be Kaita at the door, I sigh and make my way over to the door.

"What is it Kai-" I open the door and immediately cut myself off. In front of me was a girl, around shoulder-length for me, with two _long_ violet braids that went just below her waist and bright purple-ish blue eyes. Although her eyes were quite noticeable, I was met by a round bust. Her breasts were emphasized by a skin-tight, one piece swimsuit that had a color scheme of various shades of purple, black and grey.

"U-um…" Her voice snaps me back to reality and I blush, awkwardly opening the door the rest of the way.

"Do you need help with anything, Miss?" I politely respond and she nods.

"I-Is…" She pauses. "Is it okay if I stay here? I've been going around this neighborhood for the past hour but nobody has let me stay." _How could I deny this beauty!? But the problem is, do I have enough beds for the two of us?_

"Do you have anyone that you could possibly call?" I glance around behind the girl as she shakes her head "no".

"I've already tried calling them but it says that they're out of reach. All that I have on me is a slip of paper." She opens up her palm and holds a small piece of paper out to me. I could tell she was lying, not sure about _what_ she was lying about, but I just shrugged it off.

Taking it, I open the letter and read it.

 **To Neptune,**

 **Hey, Neptune! How is the trip so far? Are you liking that new dimension that you've been transfered to? I hope this isn't very rude, but this was an absolutely necessary decision that the three of us, Blanc, Vert and I had agreed upon in order to make a move in the Console War. Now, I'm sure you're wondering, "Is it possible for me to get back into Gamindustri? Of course there is! All you have to do is live in a household for a year. You will receive more letters from us for each checkpoint you complete. Before I waste anymore time, enjoy your stay here in Earth!**

 **-Lady Blackheart**

"Who are these people, Neptune?" I had obviously figured out her name by reading the letter; it had strictly mentioned her name at the beginning. "Could you explain this situation to me? Like what is a Console War? What is Gamindustri?"

"O-one question at a time, please!" She awkwardly stutters, shifting her position on the porch.

"I guess in the meantime, I could let you stay here for a little bit." Nodding gratefully, she steps into the house and takes off her shoes… or metal boots. Sitting down, I watch as Neptune sits herself onto the couch across from me.

"Are you a foreigner to Kaito?" I ask, looking at the girl in front of me.

"Yeah. Though there's a sort of long backstory as to _how_ I got here." She gives me a small smile, making me blush at the innocence. _Damn. I'm moving onto my third year in highschool and I can't even control my hormones yet._ I sigh and glance back at the paper.

"So, Neptune. Could you explain this situation about how you got here?" I say, glancing at the boots, which seemed to shine in the house.

"Of course! Where would you like me to start?"

"Anywhere would be fine. I'm interested in your background, and then how you got to this point."

"Okay." She takes a breath. "So, to start you off, I'm Neptune. Normally if you would see me in my normal form, I would look like a _much_ younger girl with a more… eccentric and hyper personality. As for me, I'm what my nation would know me as: the CPU of Planeptune, or Purple Heart.

"There are four nations: Planeptune, which is… or was ruled by Purple Heart, Lastation, ruled by Black Heart, Lowee, ruled by White Heart and Leanbox, ruled by Green Heart. The reason why you normally wouldn't see me as Purple Heart, is because in order to turn _into_ Purple Heart, the CPU requires a form of energy called 'Shares'. The Shares power the CPU, which allows them to take the form of what we call the HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity.

"Now, getting back to the story, there used to be something called a Console War, which you could consider a World War here in Earth. You may ask, "Why does she know all about Earth when she's from a different world?" Plot convenience is why." I snicker at her comment and she smiles. "Anyway, a second Console War had arisen because the lack of shares… or we feel there were a lack of shares in each nation, so the others had started a Console War. As for me, I wanted nothing to do with the War, so I was just gaming all day. As for how I got here, I had accepted quest to drink this potion. It was obviously a trap, but me being in my normal state, would not care for such details. So I drank that potion, fell unconscious, then found myself here."

I fall silent, pondering on the information that she had told me. "So, you were once a ruler of one of the nations, and then now you're here. Stripped of all of your authority." She nods.

"First of all." I say, my face flushing red. "We seriously need to get you out of those clothes."

"I-I knew I shouldn't of trusted you with this information!" She starts to get up, but I shake my head.

"It's not like I'm going to strip you and then use you in some horrible way! I'm going to take you out to buy some clothes that would look good on you is all. Those clothes that you're wearing right now won't make you fit in with this lifestyle," I explain and Neptune sits back down. "I'd might as well get you some clothing before something bad happens to you." _Let's hope she didn't really understand what I was trying to get at._ I think to myself.

"So where do you wanna go?" Neptune looks at me with curious eyes.

"I have a place where we could go. Follow me." I say, standing up and she nods, following me out the door.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **For all of you who haven't dropped out of boredom, how'd you like this chapter? What do you think of the twist to this fanfic? How'd you like the** ** _extremely_** **early chapter? You'll be waiting another week or so for the next chapter so don't get hyped for one the next day, okay? xD Anyway! I have an announcement to make! I have posted a new story (well, it used to be deleted but now it has gone under a new genre... called misc. Yay.), so check that out! Have an amazing day, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Neptune ~**

"So," I speak up as we make our way through the area where I had woken up. "Where is this 'place' that you know of?"

"It's in a mall. There's all sorts of shops around and I've spotted some girls' clothing stores that we could check out if you'd like. I have enough money to take you out," he says and I smirk.

"Enough for me, but what about you? I'll probably burn right through your allowance." He sighs but nods in agreement.

"Still. If you're going to stay here at my house, the least I could do is provide you clothes, food and a place to sleep." _He's obviously trying to impress me. Whatever. I'll let him spoil me._ I smile to myself and we continue to make our way to the mall.

Before we had left, I felt a rush of energy surge through my body. Along with an itch, which meant another letter.

 **~ Flashback ~**

To Neptune,

You have successfully completed you first checkpoint! As a reward **,** you will regain your ability to access your inventory **.** For your second checkpoint, it is **:** Buy clothing. That is all **.** -Lady Blackheart **~ End of Flashback ~**

"So, Neptune," Seiji speaks up and I look up at him. "What type of clothing are you into?"

"I don't have a preference of clothing, although I like to wear hoodies," I reply with a shrug.

"Okay." He then blushes. "D-do you have anything to wear under the clothing?"

Not realizing what he was getting at, I blatantly responded. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any underwear that you can wear? If not, I can take you to a lingerie shop as well."

"O-oh… You pervert!" I raise my fist to hit him, but quickly realize that he does have a point. Lowering my fist, I notice that Seiji had struck a pose as if to shield himself from being hit by me and I giggle.

"Wh-what is it?" He awkwardly lowers his arms and glances around at the other people, who just smile and carry on with their day.

"You look ridiculous like that! I wasn't going to hit you or anything." I grin and he blushes.

"Sh-shut up. We still have instincts, you know!" Seiji retorts and I sigh.

"Whatever, you wimp. Just lead the way." I smile and it's his turn to sigh.

"And we're here!" He grins and throws his hands out in front of us. _Now this looks something like Planeptune!_ I smile to myself as I flash back to the good ol' days in Planeptune.

"Woah… This is fancy!" I grin and make my way through the sliding glass doors. Watching as Seiji catches up with me, I start to wander around the mall.

The mall was full of stores selling almost whatever you could imagine! Shops that displayed all sorts of clothing from lingerie to wedding dresses, restaurants that sold candies, many kinds of food from all over the world, fancy desserts. There was so much to explore, with so little time to do so!

"Where would you like to start, Neptune?" I turn to see Seiji looking at me with a smile.

"Let's head over to that store!" I point to a store which displayed all sorts of commoner's clothing. Making my way over to the store, I notice that the people around the two of us were whispering and staring at us.

 _Geez, I_ really _must stand out in this place. So many people are looking at me, but not for because they know me._ I sigh to myself and quickly head into the store.

"Wow! All of these clothes look amazing!" I turn to Seiji, who had already started to look for some clothing. "You don't mind if I pick whatever I want, do you?"

"U-uh…" he turns to me with a forced smile. "O-of course, Neptune. I have something for you." Seiji then holds up a white hoodie with a yin and yang sign placed over the left breast and a pair of black leggings.

"I'm not sure if this would look good, but would you like to take a shot at it?"

"Sure," I say, taking the sweatshirt. _Woah. He has a good taste in fashion._ "C-can you get more of these? Maybe get one with a skirt." He nods and starts to wander off to find more clothing.

Finding a stall to change in, immediately I run into a problem.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this off!?" Turning around, I find a zipper on the back of the suit, just behind my neck. Attempting to reach for it, I manage to grasp it, but quickly slip, for I could barely touch it.

My face flushing up, I grab the clothes that Seiji had picked for me and head to the front counter.

"E-excuse me?" I stutter, looking at the woman at the front.

"What would you like assistance with?" She looks at me with a smile.

"Can you help me undress? I can't seem to grip the zipper on my back. Is it okay if you just unzip it a few inches?" My face flushes a bright red as I speak every word, but she just nods and walks around the counter and beckons for me to follow her into the changing room.

"Th-thank you so much!" I give her a small smile and she bows and steps out of the changing room.

"You're very welcome. I personally have had that problem, so I understand that it's a pain to get that zipper." I hear her walk away from the changing room and I sigh, slipping off the rest of my bodysuit.

"Wait." I say, holding up the hoodie. "Seiji!" I call out his name, quickly covering myself with the hoodie, only to accentuate my breast line. _This is going to be really awkward, isn't it._ I sigh and just back up against the wall as I hear the stall door open.

"Yes, Ne-" he stops mid-sentence and just stares at me, his face immediately turning red.

"D-don't stare! Just get me a shirt so I can put this hoodie on top of it!" Seiji nods and quickly shuts the door. _I can't believe this! Have I already become a hopeless foreigner to Japan? This is extremely disappointing, being the goddess of a_ nation _for the Creator's sake!_ I pout to myself and slip on the leggings, sighing with relief that I actually had lingerie on.

"Where would you like me to hand you the shirt?" Seiji's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

"You can hand it to me underneath," I reply and I see a hand with a violet t-shirt with black letters that spelled "Cute!". "Thanks a bunch!"

"No problem," he says and I could hear him stand up.

"I can look for my own clothing after this," I call out to Seiji as he started to turn around.

"Okay. Where should I wait for you?"

"Anywhere in the store is fine."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance. Once you've picked out all of your clothing, just come to me and we can pay for the clothing."

Setting down the hoodie that I've held to my chest this entire time, I sigh and slip on the t-shirt.

"Woah! This looks really good!" I grin and do a little spin, looking into the mirror as I do so.

After enjoying myself in the mirror, I step out of the stall and walk up to Seiji.

"You're already done picking clothes?" He says, pushing himself off of the wall behind him.

"No, I wanna pay for this outfit so that I can wear that instead of the bodysuit," I say, holding up the suit that I had taken off.

"Okay," Seiji says. "How about you change so you can hand me the clothing so I can pay for it?"

"That would be good. You can wait by the stall and I'll hand the clothing when I'm ready." He nods and the two of us head over to the stalls.

By the time the two of us had gotten all of the clothing that I had felt satisfied with, it was now in late afternoon. Since I had my inventory, I went to the bathroom, taking my clothing with me and placing them in the inventory. Seiji, not knowing that I'm from a world that is a game, questioned how I walked in with five bags and came out with zero.

While in the bathroom, I had found another letter in the pocket of my hoodie.

To Neptune,Congratulations on getting your clothing! How was it, having other people stare at you like you were some sort of cosplayer? Now that you've completed another checkpoint, you will regain the ability to access your credits, but in the form of yen. You will find the money in the bottom right of your inventory. Your next checkpoint is to get a good night's sleep.-Black Heart

"Should we eat now? I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time when you could be doing something else!" I bow down in front of Seiji, blushing as the hood falls on top of my head.

"Of course! I wouldn't have done anything better except veg on the couch and watch television," Seiji chuckles and gently pulls the hood off of my hair. "Honestly though, you don't have to be _that_ formal!"

"A-are you sure?" I look up at him, my face still burning red.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiles and then turns to look at the cafeteria, which was behind us. "Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Definitely!" I grin and the two of us make our way to the cafeteria.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late chapter (and the wrong posted chapter)! I'm currently in a Writer's Block (where I run out of motivation to write, losing ideas and all), so I'll do my best to write as much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have an** ** _amazing_** **day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Neptune ~**

Walking into the cafeteria, I let my eyes wander the various restaurants spread the vicinity. Glancing at Seiji, I follow his gaze and quickly find the shop that he had been looking at: a simple ramen house. _Why do I feel like I've eaten here in a different world? Definitely not Gamindustri._ I shrug the thought off and the two of us continue to make our way over to the booth.

"Neptune?" I look at Seiji, who stops a few feet in front of the ramen house. "Would you like to select your own dish or would you like me to recommend one to you?"

Glancing at the menu, I shrug. "I guess you can choose for me. I don't necessarily care; I'm starving!" As if it were rehearsed, my stomach let out a growl, making me blush.

"When was the last time you ate?" He chuckles and I can't do anything but pout at him.

"L-last night," I say. "I'm fine! We're getting food right now, so there's no need to worry about my hunger anymore." I look up at him with a reassuring smile, getting a blush out of him.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and order if this is what you'd like me to do," he says, walking up to the person at the cashier.

"Welcome to the Okinawa Ramen House. What would you like to order?" The cashier looks at the two of us with a welcoming smile.

"Two of your specials, please! I'll take a large…" Seiji then looks at me.

"U-uh, I'll take a medium!" I stutter, glancing down at my feet in embarrassment.

"That will be 1598 yen, please!" Seiji pulls out his money, but I gently put a hand over his wallet.

"It should be my turn to pay; you've already paid so much money for all of the clothing that I bought. I'll take care of this." I look up at Seiji with a smile and he nods, putting away his wallet. _Wow. Talk about loyal._

Acting as if I'm pulling money out of my back pocket, I open my inventory and pull out 2000 yen.

"No change, please!" I set the money in the cashier's hand with a smile and he thanks us, handing us a number in exchange.

"Let's find a seat, shall we?" Seiji looks at me and I nod. Sitting down, I poke at the number card, which stood on the table.

"I thought you didn't have any money, Neptune. I had money to spare, you know," Seiji protests and I look up at him with a sigh.

"It's fine! 2000 yen wouldn't even hurt me. I have so much money that I can't even fit all of it in this whole mall even if I wanted to," I explain and Seiji's eyes widen in surprise. Well, of course he would. I doubt the richest person in Japan would have any more than what I have in my inventory. I had set up a bank account earlier while we were talking back at Seiji's house, and I stored three quarters of my total currency there.

"G-geez, Neptune! Who knew you would have that kind of money! I still wanna do my best to pay for you when I can. It isn't very gentleman-like of me to just have you pay for everything you or we buy," he insists and I can't help but smile at his comment.

"Aww, Seiji. That's seriously flattering, but seriously, if it hurts your balance too much, don't feel bad if I have to pay every once in awhile, okay?"

"Number 47!" One of the chefs calls out our number and Seiji stands up.

"Thanks a bunch, Neptune." He smiles and gets our lunch.

 **~ Seiji ~**

"Man, Neptune, you're still awake?" I grin, letting out a yawn. _I wonder if Neptune enjoyed the day out._ I think to myself as we make our way back to my house.

"Yeah, this it nothing!" Neptune looks up at me with a smile.

"Note to self: Neptune has unlimited energy." I then hear a giggle.

"You know, Seiji," I glance down to find Neptune smirking. "You don't have to try _that_ hard to impress someone like me, okay? We're going to be living together for a while now, so you'd might as well lighten up towards me. I wouldn't be able to stand you acting like this all the time around me."

"Wh-wha-!?" I cough and I feel the heat rise up in my cheeks. "S-sorry about that. I'll do my best to open up to you the best I can!"

"Here you go again." She nudges me in the side, making me cringe.

"Sh-shut up." I sigh as we turn the corner and down another street.

"Finally we're home!" Neptune immediately sets her bags down by the side of the couch and flops down. _She sure has gotten comfortable to this place… or even world. I guess that's just Neptune._ I smile to myself as I watch Neptune pull out some of the clothing that she had bought earlier.

"Goodnight!" She uses a few shirts as a pillow and curls up on the couch. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening.

"Seriously!?" I suddenly exclaim, making the smaller girl jump. "Oh hell no. You're not sleeping down here! You're gonna sleep in my bed for tonight. I'll take the couch for the day, okay?" I walk over to Neptune as she looks up at me with slightly surprised eyes.

"O-okay…" She gets up, but holds the shirts to her chest as she makes her way up the stairs. As soon as I hear the door gently close, I swore to myself.

"Fuck. I seriously screwed that up, didn't I. Talk about making a good impression. I bet I even looked like a try-hard." Clenching my fists, I sigh and make my way up the stairs and to my room.

Inside the room, I find Neptune with my pillow pressed closed to her chest. Suddenly, she turns her body to face me and I find her with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh… what have I done." I walk over to Neptune and kneel in front of her.

"You idiot, yelling at a girl who just wanted to have a place to stay," Neptune's voice catches me off guard. It was… adorable in the sense that she seemed so defenseless. Like she needed someone to help her because she had something powerful taken away from her. It also made me feel guilty. Guilty in the fact that I even _did_ something like this to make Neptune feel uncomfortable.

Opening my mouth to speak, Neptune interrupts me. "Goodnight." Her tone immediately changed as she turned away from me.

 _What do I do now!?_ I groan inwardly and look at the beauty in front of me. _Do I let her sleep and be uncomfortable for a while until I make things up with her, or do I comfort her by… petting her. What a ridiculous solution, but she seems like the person to want to be petted. Who knows._ _I'll try to comfort her for now._ I sigh.

"Neptune, I'm sorry," I say, gently putting a hand on the purplette's head, gently rubbing it back and forth. She just flinched at my sudden move but quickly loosened up.

"D-don't get used to doing that…" Neptune mumbles, her voice muffled from the pillow, which she had buried her face in.

"S-sorry." I quickly pull away, but I feel something soft press against the palm of my hand. _Man… This girl can't be real! I must be dreaming right now. She's too adorable!_ I smile to myself.

"J-just stay with me until I go to sleep, okay?" She looks up at me with her, almost glowing, blue eyes.

"Alright." I smile and watch as she closes her eyes. "Goodnight, Neptune." I softly whisper to her.

Hearing the girl start to take deeper breaths, I gently remove my hand from her head and sighed. Standing up from the bed, I silently make my way out of the room. _Have I really fallen in love with a girl in less than 24 hours?_ I think to myself but shake my head. _Nah, this all must be a dream. I even promised myself to not fall in love until my senior year! Damnit._ I silently swear to myself as I flop onto the couch, letting myself bounce a few times before letting out another long sigh.

 _Whatever, it'll all be gone in a few hours anyway._ I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! I'm sorry if these last couple of chapters haven't been as high quality as they would normally be like in my other stories! It's hard to write about two dimension traveling stories with the characters from the unknown dimensions come to Earth. Anyway! If you enjoyed this story, thank you _so_ much for the support and have an _amazing_ day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~•~ Seiji ~•~**

Waking up, I find myself staring at the ceiling in my living room. Rolling to the side, I find myself on the couch. _Oh that's right. I went downstairs after Neptu-._

"Neptune!?" I exclaim, quickly sitting up, but then got hit by a migraine. Groaning, I stand up and make my way up the stairs. _It was all a dream; meeting Neptune, letting her stay here…yelling at her. I can't believe I'm such an asshole for doing that!_ Scolding myself, I open the door to my room.

In the room, I find something covered in the blanket on the bed. Walking over to the bed, I gently pull the covers, revealing a purple-haired girl.

 _It's Neptune._ I sigh and gently start to pull the covers back over her shoulder when I hear her mumble something. _She's a sleep-talker? Interesting._ Not bothering to wake the sleeping girl, I silently close the door behind me as I step outside of the room.

 _She really isn't a dream, huh?_ I think to myself as I open up the pantry, pulling out some ingredients for today's (and for the rest of the week) breakfast; pancakes. _I hope she forgives me for what I said. No, no, wait. I can't do that! I have to apologize to her first!_

"Alright!" I grin, pulling out my apron. "Let's get started!"

Preparing the dry ingredients, I suddenly realize something. _Why did I even_ let _Neptune stay with me? I live a perfect life with straight A's, I hate being around girls who just like to cling onto me, an-._ I pause. _She doesn't really cling onto me, right? That doesn't really matter, does it?_ Mixing the wet and dry ingredients together, I continue to ponder on that thought. _Now that I think about it, I'm just some idiot looking for love again; there's no interesting girls that don't secretly like me. It's really hard being the most popular kid in the school._

 **~Flashback~**

" _D-do you need help with anything, Miss?" I politely respond, blushing as I hear myself stutter and she nods. I never stutter. Why did that happen?_

" _I-Is…" She pauses. "Is it okay if I stay here? I've been going around this neighborhood for the past hour but nobody has let me stay."_

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Damn it. Why didn't I pay attention to that at the time?" I punch the counter, only to cringe and continue flipping the pancakes. "Am I just some guy who seriously just invited her in at the time to just have sex with her!? That's not cool!" I sigh, but then freeze as I hear soft footsteps come down the stairs.

"What's cooking?" I turn back to find Neptune looking at me with a smile.

She was dressed in a white summer dress, which enunciated… certain parts of her body.

"A-ah…" I turn back to the stove to flip the pancakes. "Pancakes."

"Who knew you cooked!? Score!" She walks over to me and pulls out a spatula.

"What do you think you're doing?" I look at her and the utensil.

"Nothin'. Just helping out with breakfast is all!" She gives me a wink and gently pushes me over, transferring the finished pancakes and replacing it with more batter. Watching as the purplette cooks, I can't do anything but stare in awe; her cooking is flawless!

"Where'd you learn to cook?" I say, looking over her shoulder as she flips another pancake.

She shrugs. "Just on my free time. I barely had any because I was…" She pauses. "Busy." _Well that sure sounded suspicious. That was a no duh, wasn't it…_ I think to myself as I gently set a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, her face pure red.

"I can take care of the rest of the pancakes." I look down at her with a smile and she nods, handing me the spatula.

"Are you sure?" I nod and turn back to take care of the pancakes.

"So, Neptune," I say, putting another set of pancake batter on the pan. "What was life like before you came here?"

Silence.

Looking back at Neptune, I find her fidgeting in her chair. _Shit. I shouldn't've asked that._

"A-ah… Ignore what I said." I quickly blurt out, but then she shakes her head.

"I guess I can tell you." Neptune looks back at me. "Will you believe me if I tell you?"

I nod.

"I came from a different dimension."

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! First of all, I need to give a serious apology for not updating last week at** ** _all_** **. As I've mentioned in the last few chapters whether it be in the Guardian of Lastation or here, I'm in a Writer's Block. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters as far as quality and length. I have to at least bust out another chapter before I lose some fans, right? I'm going to try and post another chapter as soon as I can, while also pushing myself to write another one for the next update! Likewise, have a great day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~•~ Seiji ~•~**

"I came from a different dimension." Freezing, I stop flipping a pancake in mid-flip.

"What did you say?" I look back at Neptune, who just sighs.

"I said, 'I came from a different dimension called Gamindustri'."

"How is that even possible? Like thinking scientifically, it's _impossible_ to even get _close_ to teleportation, even less travelling through dimensions!" Thousands of thoughts rush through my mind as I think of all the possible variables to create dimension traveling.

"What do you mean, 'scientifically'? Who cares about science when we've got plot convenience!" She grins and lets out a snicker, making me sigh.

"So is this what fourth wall breaking is? I've heard of the term before but have never used it." I sigh and turn back to the pancakes to find one of them folded in half and the others burnt on the other side. Groaning, I start to throw them away, but Neptune grabs the pancakes right before they fell into the floor and sets them on another plate.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I let out a laugh as Neptune blows on her fingers.

"Here, dip your fingers in this," I say, turning on the cold water in the sink. She nods and quickly puts her hand under the water, sighing with relief.

"Honestly, why'd you do that?" I look at her with a smile and Neptune just rubs the back of her head with a lopsided smile.

"No reason." She pats me on the shoulder and grabs the spatula that rested on the pan. "I'll take care of the rest. You can have a seat."

"Are you sure?" She nods.

"Of course! I should get used to cooking in this kitchen too, you know."

"Alright, whatever you say, Neptune." I grin and she gives me the thumbs up, turning back to the stove.

"Hey, Neptune?" I speak up after taking a bite of a pancake.

"What's up, Seiji? By the way, these are really good!" She grins and takes another bite of her pancake, making me smile.

"Can you tell me more about your background and how you even _got_ here in the first place?"

"Of course! Where would you like me to start?" Neptune sets down her fork and knife and looks at me.

"I guess you can start with your background."

She nods and begins speaking. "The dimension I came from is called 'Gamindustri'. Gamindustri is made up of four nations; Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress, Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, and Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures. Each nation is ruled by a CPU, or a Console Patron Unit; The Hearts. Purpleheart rules Planeptune, Blackheart leads Lastation, and so on." She then looks at me with a smirk. "And guess what?"

"What is it, Neptune?" Not getting her hint, I let her continue.

"I'm Purple Heart." I almost drop my fork in surprise.

"Wait. So you were the ruler of one of the lands!?" She nods. "What!?" I shout, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'll explain how I got here later. I have a bit more to tell ya." She grins and I nod. "So the CPUs have two forms, their normal forms, and their HDD, Hard Drive Divinity form. The HDD form requires a special energy called Shares. Shares are acquired by the citizens' faith in their CPU.

"Now, as for how I got here, there is a certain war happening back in Gamindustri called the Console War. In a way it's like a World War for you guys; you fight to control the other nation or country, right?" I nod and she continues. "So the Console War is a fight between the four CPUs to gain the title of the 'True Goddess'. In order to get rid of each CPU, the other Hearts plotted something to get rid of me, which was making me a drink that would throw me into a different dimension; Earth. Since I was only in my normal, reckless form, I drank it without knowing the reason or side effects from the drink. Now, with a story like this, there always _has_ to be a way back, due to plot convenience." I inwardly sigh at her last comment. "There have been checkpoints ever since I came here; like when I gave you the letter when I first came here. They are normal checkpoints that allow me to live normally, like 'Go Shopping', while at the same time, when I complete each checkpoint, I regain something I lost during the transition."

"Interesting," I say, putting a hand on my chin. "It's quite a bit of information that you've told me, but I can understand. Can you tell me more about what you've regained and what you still need to obtain?"

"Of course!" She hands me her plate and I take it to the sink to wash. "I've regained my currency, which was automatically converted to your currency, I've regained my inventory, think of a video game inventory, and after completing the latest checkpoint, 'Get a Good Night's Rest', I was able to regain my stats."

"What is your current checkpoint?" I put the dish away into it's cupboard.

"It is to stay here for a week, today and yesterday included."

"Easy!" I grin and Neptune smiles. Looking at the clock, I read the time. 11:59. _Might as well just take Neptune out somewhere, just in case she gets bored staying here at home._

Walking over to Neptune, she looks back at me with a confused look.

"What is it, Seiji?" She looks up at me with a curious gaze.

"Would you like me to show you around the city so that you can get an idea of the area that you're living in?"

"Of course! It would be extremely helpful just in case I get lost." She looks up at me with a smile. 

**~Author's Note!~**

 **Oh man...It's good to be back! ;w; I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'm going to have a lot planned for the next chapter, so be prepared! Mwahahahaha! *coughs* Anyway, I have a few announcements about my writing schedule...and possible stories/chapters that'll come out. My posting schedule has been changed from posting once a week, to whenever a chapter is ready. Now, this can be good and bad for you readers. I could be lazy and not post for another 2 months again, or I could post a chapter every two days if I were to be _that_ motivated. Onto the stories! I'm currently working on a story that involves Uzume Tennouboshi, the Lastation Sisters and an OC. I was wondering, should I keep the OC in the story, or should I have one of the Lastation Sisters to be the "main-main protagonist"? Send a review or PM me for suggestions! As for the Guardian of Lastation, I'm currently at a stop for that one; mostly due to lack of motivation to write it (due to lack of ideas for it). Until, I get more ideas, thank you so much for being patient with this lazy author! And sorry for the long A/N...(hope i don't get in trouble for this eheh)**

 **Have an _amazing_ day, everyone!**


End file.
